Lex and Clark: The New Adventures of Clex
by LuckyClexFlowers
Summary: Slash, AU, Futurfic, Established relationship. Lex decides to take the evening off to spend it with his family. But somebody else has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

Lex and Clark: The New Adventures of Clex

By: LuckyClexFlowers

Chapter One: An Evening at Home

After a particularly long and tiring day at LexCorp, Alexander Kent Luthor

shuts his computer screen down and hits the intercom.

"I'll be heading home for the evening Tamara and I'm turning my ringer off.

If anything comes up I expect you are more than capable of dealing with it."

"Yes sir, Mr. Luthor. Have a good evening." The intercom goes dead and with

a smile he grabs his jacket and locks the office door behind him.

Arriving home half an hour later with two piping hot large boxes of pizza in his arms, he finds his family in the large kitchen. Lena sits at the counter, her pale and pretty face focused on some school work as Clark stands beside her, chewing on the eraser of a pencil.

"Everything looks okay to me sweetie. Just a few minor spelling mistakes, fix

those and you should be golden."

His heart swells to see them, and his violet-gray eyes twinkle happily as he enters the room and sets the pizzas on the counter. "I told Tamara that I'm taking the evening off to

spend it with my wonderful family! It's been so long since the three of us

have been able to actually all sit down to have dinner at the same time

together."

"Alexi!" Lena slides off her stool and rushes over to wrap her little arms

around him, her lilac eyes bright and shining happily. "And pizza!" She squeals.

"That's great Babe!" Clark joins Lena, wrapping his big arms around the both

of them and kissing Lex on his cheek. "Its about time we have some family

moments."

Lex smiles and hugs them back, feeling complete and loved with his family at

his side. "Absolutely now what say we eat and then all go into the media room and watch

a movie and I'll even make the popcorn."

Lena's dances over to the cabinets to take down some plates which she sets out on the counter. Clark opens the first box and places a slice on each plate.

Lena claps in excitement as she takes a bite of her pizza. "Oh! Can we watch

the X men movie? The new one?"

Lex's nose crinkles in thought. "I don't know if that's such a good idea?

There's a lot of violence in that one. And add all that.."He clears his throat and

shoots a glance to Clark who has already devoured two slices of pizza and still chewing is reaching for his third. "...well a certain type of tension between the two

main characters?"

"But..." Lena looks pleadingly at her big brother, pizza sauce dots her chin.

"I just don't think it's appropriate for a twelve year old little girl." Lex frowns and hands his sister a napkin.

"Hey, how about Cheaper by the Dozen?" Clark chimes in as he brings over two cold cans of Pepsi and a blue glass bottle of water for Lex from the fridge. "Its a comedy and it really has that hot Tom Welling guy in there." He pops the top on his soda and takes a lenghty swig. Then leans in to whisper to Lex, "I know what you mean about the tension. They really should properly rate that movie."

Lex glares at Clark as he untwists the cap to his water and mumbles, "He may be hot but you don't need to mention it."

Clark shrugs sheepishly. "I'm just saying."

"Besides as it happens, I just picked up a new foreign educational film all

about Alexander the Great that I thought Lena might enjoy."

"Oh God." Clark groans and shakes his head.

Lex gives his husband a baffled look. "What? What's wrong with it? It's done

all in French and the cinematography is said to be really stunning."

"Its just..." He tries to think of something quickly to argue.

Lex being completely oblivious looks at him confused, "Just...what?"

"Its...its...way too historical for everybody. Don't you think? I mean, why not

pick something not so uh...heavy."

"Oh." Lex nods, finally getting it. "Okay, well then pick something

else...anything but cheaper by the dozen, I don't want to sit here watching

you drooling over some other man the entire time." He narrows his eyes at

his lover.

"But Lex, weren't you making eyes at Michael Rosenbaum on Sorority Girls?"

Clark's green eyes glint with amusement.

Lex looks away and coughs. "I have no idea what you're talking about.

Michael Rosenbaum... which one was that?"

Clark grins. "The one in the blonde wig."

Lex coughs again and smiles bashfully. "Oh Clark don't be silly." He waves

his hand. "We both know that blondes just don't do it for me."

Clark snickers and rolls his eyes.

"No, really!" He defends.

Watching them Lena just shakes her head. "I really don't want to know. But

anyway, can we please watch the documentary? It will really help me with

my report."

Lex grins widely and holds back the urge to stick his tongue out at Clark.

"That's my girl!"

"Please Clark?" She pouts and uses the puppy eyes.

"Besides, who said we only have to watch one movie? We can watch

whatever you want next Clark." Lex pauses to think, "Well...anything other

than Cheaper by the Dozen."

"Fine." He sighs and shakes his head, following them into the media room.

"Yay!" Lena exclaims as she runs into the room and jumps onto the massive,

black leather couch.

Lex hands Lena the DVD with a chuckle. "Okay sweetie, you put the movie in

and I will go pop the corn!"

"Gotcha big brother!" She puts the disc into the DVD player and grabs the

remote control. Then bouncing back down onto the couch she pats the seat

beside her. "Come on Clark, sit next to me."

Lex smiles as he heads out of the room to go make popcorn.

Clark slumps down onto the couch beside Lena. "I hope there are at least

English subtitles this time." He grumbles.

"Hmm...I don't know. I doubt it, Alexi says that's cheating. And besides Clark,

you know French!" She chuckles.

Clark grins. "That's not the point."

Lena just shakes her head, "If you say so." She runs to the door to call into

the hallway, "Hurry Alexi, there are hungry people here!"

Lex chuckles and calls back from the kitchen. "You just put down almost an

entire large pizza all by yourself and a whole can of soda! I don't think you're

in any danger of collapse!" He pours a generous amount of melted butter

over the hot popcorn.

"Hey, I didn't eat all that pizza! It was Clark!" She points to Clark who glares

at her and she giggles.

"If you say so..." He chuckles as he sprinkles some sea salt into the bowl.

"I do say so!"

Lex comes back into the room carrying a humongous bowl of buttered

popcorn. Lena snatches a piece and takes her place beside Clark with a huge

grin. Lex smiles as he flicks out the light and then places the warm bowl of

popcorn in Clark's lap as he sits beside him. "All right...showtime start it up

Lena!" He takes a small pinch of popcorn and starts to nibble. The movie

comes to life with a loud fanfare and the narrator begins to speak, telling a

brief overview of the history, in French.

Clark takes a deep breath and rolls his eyes. "Oh joy." But he grins and wraps

an arm around each of them.

Lex snuggles against Clark and leans in to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry

love, I've got a very special movie for just the two of us after Lena goes to

bed."

Clark's face lights up, "Oh I like it. What movie are we planning to see, my

luv?"

Lena's attention is completely glued to the screen, completely focused on

trying to make out the French. Lex reaches over for a handful of popcorn

from Clark's lap and holding a piece up to his lovers raspberry lips he smirks

"Well let's just say that you'll never be able to look at whipped cream again

without blushing."

Clark licks the popcorn from Lex's hand and a small blush begins to form on

his cheeks. "I like. Lets have the whip cream waiting for us in the bedroom."

He whispers conspiratorially back.

"Chocolate or regular angel?" He quirks an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling in the

flickering light.

"I prefer original" Clark smirks.

"Whatever flavor you like...afterall, you're the one who's going to be eating

it." He winks and is about to place a kiss to the corner of Clark's buttery lips

when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He scowls and growls into the phone.

"This had better be damned important or you'll be lucky to have a job as a toll

booth..." He frowns as he listens. Then letting with a sigh he says, "Alright, I'll

be right there." He hangs up and crams the phone back into his pocket.

Clark eyeing his husband carefully, groans. "Who was that? Please tell me its

not work related."

"I wish it was." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I have to go take care of

something."

"Alexi!" Lena pouts and glares at him.

He looks apologetically at the both of them as he rises to his feet. "I'm sorry

but it really can't wait."

Clark groans again and shakes his head. "Alright. Well we'll wait for you.

Lena could you please take the movie out for me? Thank you."

"No don't worry about it. No need to ruin everyone's evening. You two watch

the movie and I will try to be back in time to tuck Lena in."

"You sure? Because we can wait. I don't think anyone's going to mind."

Lena continues to pout.

"I'm sure, you two go ahead and finish the movie." He kisses his sister on the

cheek and ruffles her long auburn hair. "Enjoy your movie sweetie and you

can tell me all about it when I get home, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." She mumbles.

Clark stands to walk his husband to the door. With a sigh, Lex grabs his

jacket and his leather attaché case and makes his way to the door. He grabs

Clark by the collar and yanks him in for a brief but passionate kiss. "Make

sure you don't forget to take the whipped cream up to bed with you tonight

for when I get home." He purrs into his ear, and with a smirk he leaves his

husband on the doorstep.

Lena rushes to stand beside Clark as Lex's car begins to pull out of the driveway. "Bye Alexi. Be safe! And dont work too late! And no driving too fast with you car. Remember the bridge? Make sure to wear your jacket it's getting cold and..* She calls out after the red tail lights that are getting smaller and smaller until they are completely swallowed up by the darkness.

"Come on, let's go finish that movie." Clark places a hand on Lena's shoulder as he turns to go back inside.

"I hope he's safe." She says as they shut and lock the door behind them.

"Me too," Clark whispers worredly, having heard the name Lionel Luthor from the mysterious caller on the other end of the line. Nobody is ever safe when Lionel Luthor is involved. He places his hand on Lena's shoulder, not wanting her to worry he smiles. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Lex will probably just yell at some incompetent workers for screwing up whatever it is they've managed to screw up, fix the problem and then before you know it, he'll home."

Lena's not so sure and with a sigh she shakes her head. "I hope you're right Clark."


	2. Chapter 2

The New Adventures of Clex

By: LuckyClexFlowers

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, nor do we get paid anything at all.

Chapter 2: Late Home

Lex pulls his ringing phone out of his pocket and smiles as he flips open the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Hey Lex! Is everything okay?" His voice is slightly worried.

Lex sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Yeah everythings fine, I'm sorry Clark, I know I said I'd be home in time to tuck Lena in. But I'll at least be home in time to tuck you in..promise."

Clark Blushes and chuckles, "Baby by the time you get here, I'll be the one tucking you in, knowing how exhausted your going to be."

"I'm never that exhausted."

Clark rolls his eyes, "Sure your not. Its just my imagination when you come into our bedroom, flop on the bed, passing out into deep sleep, wearing the clothes from work. My mistake."

Lex chuckles, "Yes it must be." He's silent for a moment and a female voice can be heard over the phone asking if he wants another drink.

Clark bristles, "Hey babe who was that?" The speaker is muffled and his words are garbled.

Lex comes back on the line, sounding hurried and frazzled, "I'm sorry Clark, I've got to go. Love you and I'll see you when I get home." Clark doesn't have the opportunity to reply. He can hear the tinkling sound of a womans laughter and then the line disconnects.

Clark hangs up and lowers his phone, his arm becoming limp. His heart pounding._ Oh my god..is he...No...Lex wouldnt cheat on me. This is just my thoughts going wild. Its probably nothing. I'll ask him when he gets here. Yeah...thats what I'm going to do. There's nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. _

There's a knock on the door and he frowns. _Who could be calling this late?_ With heavy legs he shuffles down the hallway to open the door. A very bright and bubbly looking Kara greets him. "Hey cous, I just got off work at the bar and what a night! I swear to god..." Her words cut off as she steps inside and sees his face wan and worried. "Hey, are you okay?" She examines him closely, her blue eyes scrutinizing. "You don't look so good?"

He comes out of his daze. "Who me? No! I'm fine! Wonderful. Just real peachy. Terrific. A-Okay." He keeps rambling on.

Kara's knits her brows, "You don't really look okay, Clark." She reaches a hand up to feel his forehead. "Well you don't have a fever, you're not sick. What's the problem?"

"No! There's no problem at all. I'm just perfect. In good health."

In all innocence she smiles in relief. "Well.. Okay, I believe you." She starts to head out, having forgotten why she came. Then remembering, she turns back around. "Oh, and Clark, Do you know Caleb Mandrake?"

"Who?" He scrunches his nose in confusion.

"Caleb, He's um... ' She tries to think how to explain, "A good friend of mine." She chuckles, "And future boss. He just bought the bar. I was wondering if Lex might be able to give him a few business pointers? He's really a great guy, but doesn't know the first thing about business." Her cheeks flush pink.

Clark raises an eyebrow when he sees Kara blushing, wondering if this 'Caleb' is more than just a friend. "Yeah, well we'll see what we can do. I would like to meet him if he's a friend of yours

Kara blushes crimson. "Yeah, I would love to introduce you guys. I'll ask him.. if he can join our family dinner?"

Noticing her blush deepening his curiosity is peeked. Now he really wants to meet this Caleb. "I think we have more room at our dinner table."

She throws her arms around his neck and with a happy little giggle she kisses him on the cheek. "I'll ask him tonight and call you tomorrow. Thank you!" She releases him from her squeeze and bounces down the hall towards the door. "I'll let myself out...goodnight!"

"Night." The door slams behind her with a beep as the automatic security system activates. He checks his watch, half past two in the morning already. _He's not going to be home before dawn. _With a worried sigh he shuts off the downstairs lights and heads upstairs to bed, and hopes that his husband really is...just working.

The first pink streaks of dawn are just starting to peek through the dark horizon as he steps through the front door. The house is dark and quiet, her occupants probably having gone to bed hours ago._ Crap, Clark's going to be pissed. _He drops his keys with a loud clatter to the floor and curses under his breath as he bends to pick them up. He wobbles and almost loses his balance, his palm slaps hard against the wall to steady himself as he gets to his feet. He shrugs out of his jacket and let's it fall to the floor at the door. He toes off his shoes and loses his balance, but his close proximity to the door saves him as he falls backwards. He pushes off from against the door and focuses extra carefully on making his way up the stairs and into the master bedroom.

Clark hears Lex come in and jumps out of the bed. He's tempted to fling their bedroom door wide open and confront his husband the moment he comes in. But he decides against it, and takes a spot behind the door instead. Lex quietly eases the bedroom door open and passes right by Clark, not seeing him as he immediately heads towards the bathroom for a shower. Annoyed that Lex didn't notice him, he slams the door shut to get his attention. Lex jumps, startled from the loud bang. He trips and hits his shin hard on the foot of the dresser. "Ouch! What the hell?!" Lex hisses and lifts his foot to rub at the soreness.

Clark flicks on the lights and Lex blinks rapidly through the sudden glare. Clark stands before him with his arms folded over his broad chest and his green eyes flashing angrily. "Do you know what time it is?"

Lex looks down at his watch and stares at it for an abnormally long time. "Nope." He breaks into a fit of giggles.

Clark raises an eyebrow at Lex's outburst, "Are you drunk?"

Lex straightens up and looks at Clark with all seriousness, "Absolutely not! Why would you even ask that?"

"You just stared at your watch and started laughing like crazy. That's why I'm asking."

"C..Clarrrk!" He stutters, "You know me better than that." He scowls at his husband and sways slightly where he stands.

Clark bites his bottom lip, frustration written all over his face. "Lex, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me the truth, before I lose my temper and start shouting. I don't want to wake up Lena."

Lex sways dangerously close to falling over, "Clark...I...I don't feel right. Somethings..." Before he can finish his sentence he collapses to the floor in a heap.

"Lex!" He runs to over to him and immediately feels at his wrist. His pulse is very slow and weak. "Baby, wake up!"

Lex's eyes open just slightly and he looks up disoriented. "Clark...?"

"Oh God! Your awake! How many fingers am I holding up?" He holds up four fingers and waves them in front of Lex's face.

Lex squints trying to see through very blurry eyes and a seemingly dark room. "Uh..."

"Babe?" Panic surges through Clark and he grabs the phone and starts dialing 911.

Lex's eyes go wide as he starts to gasp and choke. Struggling to breathe, he just can't get the air. He reaches a trembling hand up to grab Clark's shirt. All the blood seems to drain from his face and he passes out.

Confused and worried Clark doesn't waste time waiting for the damned operator to pick up. He scoops his husband into his arms and flies with him to the hospital himself. Not wanting to further injure Lex, he doesn't fly at his top speed, but still arrives at the hospital in just under five minutes. He lands unseen behind a giant dumpster that sits in the shadows at the side of the building. He bursts through the doors of the emergency room at normal speed, his hair a mess of dark curls falling into his frantic eyes. "I need help!"

Two EMT's rush down the corridor with a gurney and quickly get to work as Clark gently eases Lex down. One feels for a pulse and yells for an oxygen mask. The other looks to Clark. "What happened?

"I dont know! He came home late from work and at first I just thought he'd been drinking. He started laughing for no reason and was stuttering. But..." He shakes his head and swallows hard. "Then he got really pale all of a sudden and told me he felt strange. Then he collapsed! Is he going to be okay?"

"What's his name?"

"Alexander Kent Luthor"

"Age?"

"Twenty seven."

One of the EMT's looks into Lex's eyes with a flashlight as they wheel him down the stark white hall and into a room. The EMT's lips set into a grim, straight line and he clicks the small flashlight off before looking to Clark. "Did he drink or eat anything before this happened?"

"I don't know! He didn't tell me where he went tonight. Please you got to help him!" He shouts at the man. Unsure of what the EMT saw in his husbands eyes that caused that worried expression, only adds to his panic.

"Sir we'll do our best but without knowing what he's ingested it's going to be difficult."

"What do you mean what he's ingested?"

The EMT turns somber, brown eyes on Clark. "This man's been poisoned, and I'm afraid without knowing what the substance was that was ingested, it's going to make discovering the proper treatment very difficult." The second EMT pulls on a pair of purple nitrile gloves and brings over a large tray full of glass vials and a syringe. Taking Lex's arm in her hand she quickly inserts the needle and attaches one of the small glass vials beneath the syringe. Lex's red, red blood quickly rushes to fill the vial.

Feeling light headed he chokes out, "I'll be right back, I have to make a call." He frantically rushes outside and flips open his cell phone to call his mother. "Mom? Can you please head over to the mansion immediately? Lex has been poisoned and I had to leave Lena to fly him to the hospital! Oh, thanks mom. No, I don't know...they don't know, they're taking his blood now to run some tests to see if they can figure it out. They said treating him is going to be difficult if they can't figure out what he was poisoned with. Yes I'll call as soon as I know something. Love you. Bye." Closing the phone he shoves it back into his jeans pocket and rushes back inside to be with Lex.

When Clark arrives back at the exam room in which they had seen Lex and finds it empty, he frantically rushes over to the nurses station. "Hi, I'm looking for Alexander Kent Luthor, I just brought him in and they had him in an exam room but now they're not there. I need to see him now!"

The nurse looks up at him from beneath reading glasses with a placid expression. "Alright sir, but you need to calm down."

Clark blanches at the receptionist. "How the Hell can I calm down?! He was barely breathing when I brought him in here. I left his eleven year old sister home alone and needed to call somebody over to be with her. I stepped outside for less than three minutes to make that call, I come back and he's gone! Your telling me to calm down?!"

"Sir, I understand you're upset but I can't help you if you don't calm down."

Clark tries to control his emotions and takes a few deep breaths. "Alright, I'm okay. Now... Please tell me where my husband is right now?"

The nurse takes off her glasses and makes a face like she's just smelled something rotten. "You're husband?" She makes a disgusted little grunt in the back of her throat.

Clark's eyes widen at her. Lex could be fucking dying right now and he doesn't have any patience whatsoever to deal with homophobia. He pounds his fist onto the desk and growls at her. "YES, my husband got a problem with that?"

She shakes her head and mumbles something that sounds like 'fucking baguettes' under breath but Clark knows exactly what she's said. His face reddens and he clenches his fists tight at his sides, willing himself to breathe and calm down. The nurse doesn't seem to notice or care as she turns to look at the pile of recent ER admissions. "What did you say your..." She rolls her eyes and says in a snooty tone, "...'husbands' name was?"

Clark glares threateningly at her. "My husbands name is Alexander Kent-Luthor. The Lex Luthor!"

Her eyes pop and her jaw drops. "Oh, I'm..s..so sorry sir! I had n..no idea..." She stutters out but Clark interrupts her with a growl, not wanting to hear it.

"Well, do you know where he is?"

She quickly slips her glasses back on and reads the admission form. "Yes, he's been moved to a private room...room nine. It's at the very end of the hall sir."

"Thank you!" He glares at the nurse then marches quickly down the long hallway to find room nine.

As he nears the end of the hallway he can hear a high pitched alarm blaring from Lex's room and he breaks into a run the last few yards. The doctor is shouting at his staff and everyone moves frantically about the room working on a very pale, very unmoving Lex Luthor. "GET THE PADDLES HE'S GOING INTO V-FIB!" The doctor shouts.

"LEX!" He tries to get over to him but a nurse pushes him back.

"Sir, you have to give us room."

With the monitors still flatlining the doctor tears Lex's shirt open to expose his chest. "Nurse! I need those paddles..NOW!"

"Oh my god, LEX! What's going on?!" He tries to step in again but one of the nurses starts to push him towards the door.

"Sir, you can't be in here right now."

"NO Please! I need to be here!" His eyes flash wildly over to where his husband lay, limp and unresponsive.

The nurse keeps shoving at him, but he won't budge. "Sir, we're doing everything we can but you can't be in here right now. The doctor needs room!"

The doctor rubs paddles and places them on Lex's pale chest, "Charge!" Lex's whole body jumps at the shock but the monitor is still flatline.

"No response doctor." One of the nurses says.

The doctor removes the paddles and holds them up. "Charge to two fifty..."

The nurse tones up the dial. "Yes doctor, charged to two fifty!"

The doctor places the paddles back to Lex's chest and zaps him again.

"Still no response doctor." The nurse calls out.

Standing there horrified to watch this scene, tears beginto form in Clark's eyee. "Please come back...come back to us baby..." He whispers.

"Going up to three hundred..." The doctor calls.

The nurse turns the dial. "Charged to three hundred."

"CHARGE!" The doctor booms out, and again Lex's body jumps on the table as he's zapped, only to fall limply again back down.

A shiver of dread surges down Clark's spine and he has to lean against the doorframe to keep his legs from buckling in on him.

"Three twenty-five! CHARGE!" Lex's body lurches off the table and thuds back down again.

"Still no response..."

Tears rain down Clark's blanched face and he shouts angrily to the doctors and nurses. "DO SOMETHING!"

The doctor steps away from Lex and sets down the paddles. He glances over at Clark and shakes his head. "Kill the alarm..." He looks up at the clock. "I'm calling it..."

"NO!" Clark rushes over and flings himself at Lex. "Wake up! You have get up now!" He screams and shakes Lex by the shoulders.

Two nurses grab onto Clark and try to pull him off. "He's gone...I'm sorry, there's nothing more we can do."

"NO! Its not true!" He shakes his head wildly. "Its not!"

The doctor looks away from Clark and turns to a nurse. "Time of death, six thirty six a.m." The nurse scribbles it onto the pad. The doctor takes off his gloves, throws them into the red bio-hazard waste bin, and strides out of the room. Slowly everyone else starts to clear out of the room as well, leaving Clark alone with his dead husband.

Clark starts to hyperventilate as he leans in close to his husband. "Baby...you Can't leave me. You can't leave Lena...Oh God...what do I tell her? How do I tell her?" He covers his face and breaks down into gasping sobs. Lex sit's bolt upright from the gurney, gasping and clutching at his throat choking for air. He reaches a trembling hand out to Clark before his eyes roll into the back of his head and he slams back down onto the gurney convulsing.

"Lex!" His eyes wide he calls out, "Doctor! Doctor! GET IN HERE NOW!" The doctors and nurses rush into the room as Lex's body goes rigid, his face taking on a bluish cast.

"Clear the area." The doctor orders as he immediately rolls Lex onto his side to help facilitate his breathing. The doctor keeps hold of Lex by his shoulders as he remains rigid and twitching on his side. Suddenly, bright red blood gushes from his mouth. A nurse is quick to grab a white cloth and she hands it to the doctor who simply holds it by his side.

Clark stands aghast at the sight of the blood pooling to the floor, and nobody is doing anything about it. "Why aren't you helping him?!" He shrieks at the doctor.

The doctor doesn't respond to Clark, but an elderly female nurse does. "He just bit his tongue, there isn't anything the doctor can do for him until after the seizure passes."

"How long until it passes?" It seems to be taking far too long. But before she can answer him, Lex let's out a breathless groan and then sputters and spits. The doctor hands him the white cloth and he takes it with a trembling hand and wipes at his bloodied face.

Clark is at his side in an instant but there seems to be no recognition in Lex's flat, gray eyes. He moves as a man walking in his sleep, going through the motions but consciously unaware. "Lex?"

He just keeps wiping at his face, his eyes staring glazed at the wall. "He's in the postictal state. It's typical following a grand mal seizure for a person to experience disorientation among other symptoms.. It's during this period that the brain recovers from the trauma of the seizure.."

"How long will it last?" Clark asks the doctor worriedly, not liking seeing his husband like this.

"Anywhere from five minutes to a few hours. We'll just have to keep an eye on him." The doctor furrows his brow in concern from all the questions. "Does your husband have a history of seizures?"

"No." Clark frowns, then quickly adds, "I mean, at least not for as long as I've known him. Was it from being poisoned? I mean, could that have caused it?"

The doctor nods, "Yes that is likely, but until I know what he was poisoned with I can't say for certain."

"Well how long will it take to find out?"

"We took specimens and had them sent to the state crime lab for a toxicology report, but I'm afraid it can take days or even weeks to get results." Clark grits his teeth in frustration. He's certain that if Lex wasn't so out of it right now he'd be making some calls and have those results in less than three hours. "In the meantime it would be prudent to run some other tests to rule out other possible causes."

"What kind of tests?"

"Some more blood tests, a cranial CT scan, and maybe an EEG. If nothing shows up in any of those we may have to do a lumbar puncture."

Clark visibly shivers and tenses. "Lumbar puncture, as in a spinal tap?"

The doctor notices Clark's uneasy reaction, "I assure you it isn't at all as extreme as is commonly thought. It's really a very quick and relatively painless procedure. The patient is given a local anesthetic and this minimizes the pain of the needle. There are still of course some risk factors involved as with any procedure involving any part of the spinal cord and central nervous system. Only if the other tests I mentioned yield no results will I be ordering the lumbar puncture, and by then surely I'll be able to discuss it first with your husband."

Clark nods in understanding and hopes that Lex will be lucid in time to be able to make his own decision about the spinal tap. He looks over at his husband, who has rolled onto his back and seems to have fallen asleep. He let's out a sigh and sweeps his fingers through his messy, dark hair. "When will you be starting the tests?" He asks the doctor.

"I can take the blood samples and run a CT scan on him now. All this is going to take a while, and I'm afraid I can't permit you in the room while I'm running the scan."

"But I need to be with him..."

The doctor holds up his palm, "I have to insist. The cafeteria should be open by now, or if you have anyone to call..."

"Yeah, okay. I'll just wait outside." Clark shoves his hands into his jeans pockets. With one last look over at the sleeping Lex, he turns to leave. "I won't be going to far." He calls over his shoulder, and heads down the hallway towards the little waiting area by the nurses desk. _All I can do now is wait, and pray..._


End file.
